Five Nights At Freddy's: Forever With My Friends
by udk115
Summary: A lone survivor is trying for a job at a now popular pizzeria that features an animatronic crew. This crew is from a previous pizzera that is filled with awfull memorys he just wants to forget. After hearing rumors of this new pizzeria having haunted animatronic suits he comes to this new location of the fazbear franchise to put his demons and fears to rest. Or so he thinks.
1. Part 1: A Memory

Five Nights at Freddys: Forever with My Friends.

Part 1 A memory

Blackness, pitch black I can't see anything I am even alive? Can I be considered alive? I am dead? Is the Afterlife? I am…

"NICHOLAS!"

"What?" I say to my verbal attacker as I look around groggily at my surroundings, I'm at Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria I'm sitting at one of the booths with my friends Fred and Shelia, at the end of the booth area was a stage with the band of animatronic crew performing . Oh shite! I'm here for Joshua's Birthday party, did I sleep through it? Oh he's going to be so piss...Nicholas?! "Shelia screams in my ear. "Are you awake?!" "Christ he's more than likely death from your yelling. "Oh lay off Fred!" Shelia exclaims to Fred with a less than nice gesture. "Alright no need to get aggressive Shelia, plus are you trying to get us kicked out?" Fred looks at Shelia annoyed with her undesirable behavior

"Oh yeah you think that's aggressive, try this one on for size!" "Fred you can go royally Fu"… "Uh guys where is Lindsey, Pat and Joshua?" I ask them both, interrupting Shelia's insult. Oh uh last time I saw Joshua he was in the kid's cove, Lindsey and Pat I …. Don't know actually, they said they were going to get us sodas from the dining area… they haven't been back in a long time." Shelia finishes talking and grows a worried expression on her face.

"Look I'm sure they are fine but Nick could you check up on them just in case?" Fred says as his point of attention drifts to me." Uh sure?" I start to make my out of the booth and get my feet on the ground. It's a busy day as there is multiple people littering the various rooms of this pizzeria, kids, adults and staff members were the only thing that can be seen in the chaos. As I make my way through the halls to the Dining area I passed a strange hallway I stopped to look at it, as it stood out from the rest like a sore thumb.

It was much dimmer than the usually brightly lighted rooms of the pizzeria, just looking at it gave me a sense of dread. At the end of the hallway there was a door labeled parts and services, it was slightly opened given the impression someone entered recently and forget to shut it properly. Curiosity got the better of me as I approached the door. … Pat? ...Lindsey?" I say at a loud but not too earth shattering tone as I walk towards the door. "Heya kid what are you doing back here?!" I scream as I turn around to see a staff member, a guard from the looks of his uniform, his nametag, by the all too familiar Freddy Fazbears logo, reads Fritz Smith.

A normal guard of the Freddy family except for two jarring and disturbing features. One his uniform is covered in which I hope to be dried tomato sauce stains and two his head was covered by a … Freddy's head being used as a mask. Except this one instead of being brown was gold. "So kid what are you doing back here?" The man motions to me. The only reason to why I decided it was a man, since nearly all facial features was out of sight with that eerie as all hell mask on, was that the voice he used was highly male toned and his name fits a male title.

"Um I looking for my friends Mr. Smith is it?" I ask nervously. "Please call me Fritz, my dad was Mr. Smith." Say you wouldn't happen to be looking for a gal named Lindsey and a boy named Pat would you?" I nod my head yes. "So you must be Nick, hey do you know where Fred and Shelia is?" I stood shocked that he knew me and most of my friends. "Um there at the booths, why do you ask?" "Uh no reason kid, hey want to see a magic trick?" He asks as he reaches for my ear. "Ta … Oh crap I dropped my coin, could you pick that up for me Rick?" "It's Nick." "Nick I mean." I bow down to pick up his coin. "Alright I have you coin, now where is my frie"…. BAM! I land on the ground after being hit it the head with force by a blunt object. The last thing I see as things go black and I lose conscious is the guard standing over me. "Should have gone to Disney World kid." This is the last thing I can hear before everything goes completely black.

….

I start to gain back vision after what feels like hours of nothing. I look down I see myself in a metal folding chair. Tied to it in fact from the feeling of rope at my feet at base of the legs of the chair. Also the fact that my hands are behind me are tied together. I begin to scream which is to no avail as there is a washcloth in my mouth. It just comes out as muffled grunts than a scream. I look around terrified more than I ever been in my past life. I'm in a room with little light and there is shelves filled with animatronic parts from arms to legs to other various body parts. To my right is two suits sitting against a wall. They look to be a part of the original crew. One being golden Freddy with his head gone, more than likely where that guard got his mask and next to him is Bonnie the bunny with a missing arm and a caved in face, at least … that's what I thought.

Sticking out of the stump of Bonnie's arm is a … human hand and inside the bunny's head is …. Pat with his … throat slit and coming out of the area where the golden bear's head use to be is Lindsey. Her throat also slit. Blood is oozing out of the suits to signify other wounds which are covered by the suits. And to my left is Fred, Shelia and Joshua tied to metal folding chair in the same manner as me. I begin to scream with every fiber of my being and struggle as much I can to break free. Just what the hell is this!? Just what the living fuc.. "Oh it seems like your friend is awake kiddies." I look to center to see a man by a table with various tools. Not any man but the guard I saw from earlier. My god he killed Pat and Lindsey and stuffed them into suits! And now … he's going to do the same to me and my friends. NO I won't let this happen, I yell to myself as my screaming for help and struggling to break free increases as the guard rapidly walks to me with a bloody kitchen knife. He is just half a foot away as he lowers his head to mine.

"Kid, kid just calm down okay?" He says as I continue to panic. "KID I SAID TO CALM THE HELL DOWN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yells as plunges his knife into somewhere above my guts. What's left of my friends begins to whimper with fear to seeing me stabbed. I started screaming in pain which again is muffled as he slowly and painfully pulling the knife out of me while.. laughing. "Now kid just calm down, ha ha ha excuse me, or I will have to punish you again, you don't want that do you?" Silence. "I SAID DO YOU?" I manage to out muffle out a yes sir which sounded more like "mes mir" "What's that I Can't FU #ING HEAR YOU!"He yells at me as he pulls out the cloth rag in my mouth. Still in a great amount of pain I say "Yes sir." with great trouble. "Still quiet as a mouse but heh good enough". He says this as he puts the rag back in my mouth. "Now be quiet, I have work to do." He begins to walk to Fred who starts to scream. I fainted from the pain right before the knife enters Fred's throat.

…

I awoke after what felt like a year with my head throbbing and my lower torso in great pain. I look around me once more to find Joshua, Fred, and Shelia are gone and in their place… the rest of the original crew suits sit limp. My god he killed them all and stuffed them into suits. I'm next, I going to die at the age of 14 I thought to myself. I began to silently cry as I just stare at what has become of my friends and what is to … I begin to cry harder as I realize this is also what is to become of me.

"Shhhhh, it's okay it's alright." I hear all too familiar voice whisper this as he ruffles my hair. "You friends aren't dead, they're part of the Fazbear's family now". "You will be too". I continue to sob. "You're would've joined too if some fu#$ing idiots knew how to properly order some goddamn suits but it's alright the spare suits will come in tomorrow and then you can join the family with your friends." "Won't that be grand?" He begins to laugh hysterically. "Now I will be back I have to care of a … a thing". He begins to walk off. I begin to fade once again and accept my fate as a future animatronic stuffer when I slightly adjusted my hands and I realized they are slightly loose! I could escape! My will to live returned as I worked to unbound my hands. Minutes felt like hours as I worked my hands but eventually the rope gave in and I untied my hands. With my hands free I made short work of the bounds on my feet and then removed the gag from my mouth.

I made sure the coast is clear before I exited the parts and services. The pizzeria was only half as full before but still with all the sounds of a place like this creates it was easy to muffle a couple gagged children and ki… I can't think of that I need help and need to tell people of that monster. I began to make my way in the crowd to get help when I heard someone talk to me. "Kid what are you doing out here?" I turned around to see a guard. Thank god, I thought to myself. "Sir there's a killer on t".. I stopped in midsentence when I read the man's nametag. Fritz Smith. I didn't recognize him without his mask on. He begins to reach for me when I broke into a run.

I just needed to get to my mom and get out of here and then we can call 911 and arrest this son of a bitch and then I can go to the hospital and heal my stab wound. I tell myself this repeatedly as I push myself through the crowds and I make myself to somewhere I can find mom. I must've ran for half a hour. Finally I came to the prize corner, this room itself is lined with shelves with plushie versions of the animatronic crew. There was only a couple of kids in here with about five adults, along with the present containing the puppet which occasionally will pop out to scare the adults or play with the kids.

" Hey kid you okay?" The guy behind the prize counter who trades the tickets kids earn (or their parents) for prizes." I'm not alright sir there's a killer he's going to" "There are you little shit!" I turn around to face Fritz. He grabs me by my collar and throws me into the present at end of the room. "Hey buddy what the hel.." The ticket trader reaches for Fritz … only to have his throat slit like my friends. All kids and their parents run screaming out of the room. He approaches me. Now to finish what I star.." He is interrupted as the puppet jumps and latches onto him. You will not hurt him too Fritz! The puppet screams as he claws at him. YOU LITTLE NOSY F##KER! "You were always ruining my fun, but you can't stop this!" Due to his fragile small body, Fritz easily cut the puppet to ribbons. The carcass of the puppet lay on the floor with his mini endoskeleton and wires dismembered and ripped out. In the chaos I started to run out the room when I felt a slashing pain in my leg. I fell to the floor and hit the floor hard. Everything was fuzzy but when my vision returned I saw Fritz standing above me about to plunge his knife into me. "HERE'S FRTIZY!" He screamed as his arm plunged downward. I close my eyes for what I thought what I thought would be the end of me.

I didn't feel the killing blow instead I felt a gust of wind and Fritz was suddenly knocked off me. I open my eyes to see the old foxy pinning Fritz to the ground. "Aye you aren't supposed to hurt other crew members or the younglings matey!" Foxy says to Fritz. "FU$# YOU, GET OFF , YOU PREHISTORIC ROBOT PIECE OF SH"…Fritz is interrupted by Foxy closing his jaws around his head and chomping down on the frontal part of his head. YEAAARRGGHHHHhhh…" Fritz screaming stopped as Foxy tore off the front part of his head.

Foxy got up from the now late Fritz and opened his jaws to let skull fragments and psychopath brains drop out. "You okay lad?" The fox pirate stared at me for a half a second . I opened my mouth to answer when a guard busted in. "What the hell is happening here…my god." The guard stares at me lying in a small pool of blood oozing out the slash wound on my leg and at Foxy with blood oozing out of every pour on his body, (presumably one of my friends) plus the blood dripping from his mouth which belonged to the dead psychopath.

A crowd formed around the guard outside the room, a disgruntled woman made her way to the front. She had brown hair brown eyes about 5 ft tall and she stopped glancing around the room when she saw me. "Mom?" I yell. "My god Nicholas who did this to you!?" She started to run to me when the guard grabbed her. "Are you crazy, do you want to get your head bitten off too!?" The guard yells at her. "I'll get him" He slowly makes his way to me. " Alright kid I got you, don't worry. He grabbed me by the shoulders and starts to drag me outside the room.

"Alright Foxy just stay there you saved the kid and now we going to take him to hospital." The guard says nervously to the fox pirate who is now staring at us. "You were always my favorite you know that?" I look up to see the man dragging me's nametag: Frank Weston. I don't know if it was the shock of seeing these traumatizing events in a few short hours or my blood loss but I fainted once again.

….. ..

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,BE…

Uhhhh my head. Gah my chest! These were my first thoughts as I awakened in my hospital room. I look around to see two chairs my mother using them as a bed. I look around myself to see I'm in a bed, connected to a heart monitor and a few bags of medication. I was in a typical hospital room. Mom? I ask. Wh.. my god you're awake!? She fully awakens from her slumber she fell into waiting for me to wake up. "My god you need anything?" "Yeah I could use some water".

"Okay." She walks out of the room. Before she leaves I ask her. "Mom did anyone of my friends make it?" She turns around slowly. "No I'm sorry, I am going to get your water now." She exits the room barely keeping herself from crying from me mentioning my deceased friends. Smooth Nick, smooth. I decide to close my eyes for a bit while I'll wait. I'm finally safe. After a minute or so I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. Mom, is that you? I opened my eyes to look… and I screamed. The person was clasping my shoulder was Shelia. Her clothes were tattered and, I can see exposed flesh, the flesh itself was covered in bloody cuts and was gray like a cadavers. Her throat was slit. She looked at me with glowing eyes and said." It's not fair that you are alive, you were supposed to die too Nick …. But I'll fix that." She finishes this with an evil smile growing across her bloody face, she pulls out the same knife used on me and then preceded to stab me to death with it.

"SHHHHHIIIIT!" I began to breathe heavily but managed to clam down when I realized I'm in my apartment. It was all a dream…well just the ending everything else happened, about ten years again during the … incident of 87. Goddamn ten years and I'm still having nightmares about it, I thought to myself. As I got out of bed I hear my phone ringing, I walked from the bed to the phone. Hello?" You have two hours before you interview with Mr. Fazbear." Alright I will be right there." I hung up the phone and grabbed my car keys and walked out the apartment into the cold December air.

Another day in paradise.

End of part 1

So what did you think of the first part of my first story? Leave a review all creative criticism is welcomed.


	2. Part 2: Monday

Five Nights at Freddy's: Forever with My Friends

By the by all rights to FNAF belongs to Scott and yadda yadda you get the rest.

Part 2: Monday

I walk out into the air and make my down the stairs from my apartment to the parking lot. If I hurry I can get a bite to eat after the interview. Hopefully I can get the job but it's not like I need it, in fact the only reason I am applying for this job is to… HISSSS! Gah! The stray cat that I stepped on the last step darts off into the parking lot. God I hope didn't hurt it too bad, I look to my right to see my 1970's sedan waiting in the parking lot. Well time to hit the road, just open the door and goddamn it. When I opened my door the leftover takeout from last night comes spilling out on my shoes and the ground. Son of a bitch I just got these shoes!

I hastily wipe the mess off and take a seat in the vehicle. Keys, keys, keys, did I forget my ke… Oh here there are. I pull them out of my coat pocket and put them in the ignition. Let's blow this popsicle stand, I thought to myself as I pull out of the parking lot of the apartment block. Let's see if there is anything good on the radio. I flick the radio switch and I'm greeted to a news person talking of the weather. "Good morning people of BrimsBurg Ohio and this week is going to be mild. Today Monday December 15th 97 and tomorrow there will be little to no snow. Friday and Thursday will be equally snowless, but I would get some gas for your generators because a blizzard is expected Wednesday and more than likely will shut down the local area's power in the following re…. I turn the radio off.

That's enough of that, time to listen to some holiday cheer. Now where did I leave that cd? It's got to be around here somewhere, oh here it is! I took the cd out of the glove department. In black marker were the words "HOLIDAY CLASSICS" written on the cd, big and bolded in black. I put the cd in the stereo and I let the nostalgia wash over me. Heh this reminds of when I was younger during this time of the year with my mom. We would we always sing along to these classic songs all the time at the holidays, yeah mom was pretty cool yeah….

I hope she's alright in the hospital, cancer is a bitch. When I told her of my plans to move to BrimsBurg to get a job during my break from being a writer and a mechanic she accepted it without question. "Never could have enough money for savings Nick." She said to me. When I told of the job I'm applying for she was wasn't so happy for me then, she freaked out on me in fact. I explained to her that the only similarities between this pizzeria and the last one my ex friends and I hanged out at was that the used the animatronics from the original Freddy's Fazbears Diner and they use the same name as the last place.

Other then that they increased security to ensure the incident of 87 never happened again. Well at least in the day hence why with focus on the day they probably only have like what one night guard? Plus why focus on the security at night, I mean who steals from a pizzeria? It would be an easy enough job, just watch cameras and make sure no one breaks in.

It's a cool 200 dollars a week , used to be lower but in recent years this establishment went from a small reopening with tore down animatronics to being bigger and better than the last place. There's even talk of new animatronics!

Customers who went to the new establishment in recent years say its recent success is because of the animatronics. They are much better than the plastic looking toy ones they tried to replace them with years ago, people who visit would say. It also said they work well with the kids and even with some of the adults, having conversations with the customers and some staff showing behavior and emotions mimicking real human beings.

People started to notice this when they let the animatronics roam around again at the start of 1993 to interact with the customers. Hell I even hear that Foxy is up and running along with pirate's cove. Damn if that's true that means people already forget about the incident of 87. I mean Foxy did bit off a psychopath's frontal lobe who killed children. I mean it isn't like he killed someone innocent like a child; it was a goddamn child killer! In my opinion the freak that killed my friends deserves much worse than a missing frontal lobe. Heck he didn't even die from that!

I mean he died days later in the hospital but you know Foxy didn't technically kill him directly, just severally injured him. But there are rumors of something sinister lurking in the pizzeria at night. The murdered children haunt the suits looking for the man who's responsible for their murders to get revenge. At least that's what the rumors say. Even if it is the spirits of my friends possessing the suits, they should know Fritz is dead since Foxy is one of the indirect causes to his death.

Though the rumors of the supernatural may scare some other people, it intrigues me and knowing the truth will ease my mind. Plus the thought of my seeing my only real friends again both frightens and entices me. My mom give me her blessings, barely, after a little of charismatic magic. Plus I told her I'm only going to be working two weeks top. I mean what can happen at night in a pizzeria? The animatronics could mistake me for their killer and try to take their bloody revenge. Pftt HA HA ha ha heh…, like that's going to happen. It's just a bunch of rumors made up by people who still remember the incident of 1987 or some night guards who want attention… right? Yeah I'm right.

I'm so busy thinking about my possible future job I nearly past up the pizzeria. The place itself is about 1 and a half out of 4 sizes of a high school football field with a small parking lot to go with it. The place was packed to the point of making it near impossible to find a spot to park. I find a cramp space to park in the back. I got out of the car after taking the key out of the ignition and looked up. A spinning sign on a tall pole showing Freddy himself holding a tray of pizza with the words below him "Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria: Let's Celebrate!" Heh cute sign. I walked into the front doors to be barraged by the sounds of music, kids playing, arcade machines and the smell of pizza. The nostalgic memories flood over me as I make my through the pizzeria to get to the manager's office.

Believe it or not most of my memories of the fazbear franchise are some of my greatest. Before my friends were taken out of existence I would cherish hanging out with them at Freddy Fazbears. After all these years I never found friends loyal and great as them. In fact if wasn't for my mom I would've killed myself with depression about being lonely years ago. I really hope she makes it. No don't talk like she may die focus on her living through this. She has too or else …

"Sir?" I looked to see one of the staff members looking at me. I look around more to see most of the booths and arcade machines are left unattained by nearly anyone. Most of the customers have gathered at stage. It seems the Freddy crew is about to perform a diddy. "Sir are you looking for someone?" "You shouldn't miss the show it actually is pretty cool." "Um my name is Nicholas Brown and I'm here for the night guard position." "Oh" She looks flustered and gets herself straight. "The manager's office is by the house of the dead machine by the east hall." "Thanks" I walk through the booths to get to the office. The door itself is a classic office door for any ceo. Above it a sign reads "Mr. Fazbear." Well time for my interview.

I began to open the door when I stopped. I suddenly had the feeling of someone or something watching me. I turn around to see a room full of booths and at the end of it the Freddy crew on stage performing with a crowd around them. There was Chica slightly moving her torso left and right cupcake in hand, Freddy singing some forgotten kid's song from the 80's and Bonnie rocking out his guitar staring right at me, nothing out of the norm for this pl….. Wait what?! I look to Bonnie again, his attention on the crowd not me. Just, just your imagination Nick nothing more. I fully open the door and walked inside shutting the door behind me.

The office was small with a bookshelf with a few books on the right and on the left a filing cabinet. In the center lied a cabinet desk with a plaque on it that reads "Mr. Fazbear" Behind the desk is a leather chair with Mr. Fazbear and in front of the desk a smaller computer chair. "Take a seat Nick" Mr. Fazbear gestures to the other chair. I sit down. "Now before I have one question before I consider hiring you." "Are you prone to heart troubles when under great fear?" "Uh…. no." "Great you're hired."

"Really just like that?" Mr. Fazbear smiles at me. "Yep just like that, you are to guard this place from 11:45 pm to 6:00 am." "Is this reasonable?" "Yes sir, thank you!" "Great you will find your uniform in a box labeled uniforms in the supply closet, it's on the left down about ten feet down the east hall." "Thank you sir!" I shake his hands and make way the out office. "Oh and don't thank me yet and I wish you good luck with the crew." He says this as his closes the door. Wait does he mean the… no Nick don't be so paranoid he's probably just pulling your, leg trying to scare the new guy nothing more. I walk down the east hall as the music ends and the crowd begins to go back to their booths or to leave, even the Freddy crew are leaving their stage to play with remaining kids or do whatever they do in their free time when there is no one around.

As I walk to the supply closet and prepare to open door on the west side of the pizzeria I hear a highly robotic voice and some kids start to sing. "What do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do…" They continue the song as I walk inside the supply closet. Guess pirate's cove and Foxy is up and running. Good for him. Now where is that box…? Let's see cleaning chemicals, brooms, bingo! Here there are! I close the door behind me to ensure no one sees me trying on various outfits to find one that fits me. Well time to play dress up. I smile at my joke as I take off my current clothes and reach for the box.

….

Here we go. I thought to myself as I put on my last piece of clothing. I look at myself and my guard outfit. Fits like a glove, hey I look good in uniform. Well time to head out, wait where is everyone? As soon I walk out of the closet I noticed the pizzeria is deathly quiet. Damn must've been so busy trying on uniforms I didn't notice everyone leaving, what time is it? I look at my watch. It reads 5:00 pm, time really fly's by when you having fun doesn't it? Time to go home and get a hour or two of rest.

Well I woke up in the afternoon, took me 30 minutes to get here, an hour try out my uniforms and if I leave now I should get to my apartment around 5:30 pm. Then I will able to sleep till 11:00 pm, when the time comes I make the trip back here and begin my night sh…..BAM! I landed on my ass after colliding with another figure walking down the east hall. "Jesus Christ I'm sorry…" I stopped in midsentence after getting up and seeing the "person" I collided with. It was Bonnie the Bunny and he was staring right at me with his lifeless animatronic eyes. "Sir you do know we're closed right?" Bon said to me. "Uh yeah I lost track of time you see it's a funn… I'm leaving now." I walk past him and was beginning my walk out, when he grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait I think I recognize you from somewhere…" He takes a deep glance at me. "Uh I really have to go, can you lay off...please?" I asked him. He releases his grip. "Sorry for the holdup sir thought you were…. hey what's your name?" "It's Nicholas." Bonnie just stared at me for a couple seconds as if he was told something life changing and not just a name. "Well nice to meet you….Nicholas, hope to see you again." "Yeah you too… I guess" I broke into a running sprint as I dashed my way out of the pizzeria.

Seeing those doors that lead outside calmed me down somewhat. I pushed them open and walked into the parking lot. There was only one car in the parking lot… mine. I got my keys out of my new pants pockets and began to undo the locks to my car door… when an all too familiar feeling washed over me. I look to the entrance to the pizzeria to see an all too familiar face staring at me. Except not only was he there but Freddy and Chica joined him too at watching me.

Freaking creepy as hell robots. I think to myself as I jump in my car and raced like all hell to get out of that parking lot. It was an uneventful drive as I drove from the parking lot of the pizzeria to my apartment block. I sprinted the whole way up the stairs from the parking lot of my apartment block to my apartment. I threw open the door after unlocking it and then closing it again. I locked my door and collapsed onto my bed. Then I realized I have to go back and watch the pizzeria and the Freddy crew during the whole night. I did not think this through did I? Oh well might as well get some rest while I can. As I fall asleep I can't help but think "Man is it going to be a long night."

….

I woke up in my bed. Groggily I look to my watch 11:00 pm. Ha I beat the alarm cl…

DING, DING, DING, DI,

I shut off the alarm clock with haste. Man could I have picked a more annoying alarm? I got out of bed and put my feet on the ground. Well time for the night shift.

…

I pushed the front doors open once again. The first thing I look at when I walked into the pizzeria is the stage, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie were still in place. Which is kind of weird considering ever since 93 they have the option to move wherever whenever they like. The only reason they would stay in place if they were waiting for something or someon…. Oh crap. I try to silently make my way to my security office at the south end of the pizzeria, when I heard a voice. "Nicholas you're the new night guard!?" I look up to see Bonnie slowly getting off the stage with Freddy and Chica following suit.

Oh fu#$ me. I broke into a sprint down the west hall and towards the booth. Just a couple more feet. I can make it I can…. "WAIT NICK IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I can hear a female voice screaming, Chica I'm guessing but I don't believe her. I got to my booth and started to panic when I saw there were no visible doors…. then I noticed the light and door buttons on either side of me. In an instant I clicked the door buttons and saw them closing down.

Phew that …I began to pant from exhaustion...was close. I look around the room. There in the center lies a desk with a computer hooked up to the camera system and in front of the desk a small computer chair, on the walls were posters of the Freddy crew performing with the Freddy Fazbear motto "Let's Celebrate!" below them. To the left is a poster of the pirate ship in pirate's cove with a kid on the left and a kid on the right both dressed as pirates with Foxy in the middle this reads as: Be a pirate with Foxy!" Heh cute posters. I sit down in my chair and turn on the monitor to observe the cameras.

To my right is a phone, but to be frank I'm much more worried about the cameras. I look at the west hall first to see Chica and Freddy waiting for something… wait where's Bonnie? I nearly jumped out of my chair when I heard a knock on the door to my left. "Nick open up please. We just want to talk." I sat in my chair too scared to breath. "Nick… you're not going to let us in are you?" Bonnie sighs as I hear him walk back into the west hall.

I turn to the camera still on the west hall. I see Bonnie walking towards Chica and Freddy. "So how did it go?" Chica asks Bonnie. "Considering he's still in there and not with me, what do you think Chica?" "Alright let's have a meeting in the dining area, Chica go get Goldie, Bonnie get Foxy, they would both want to know not only is Nick back, but he's the new night guard too." Freddy gestures to the two."Okay Freddy" Chica and Bonnie say in unison. They go off to get Foxy and …. Goldie? Who the heck is that? It doesn't matter as long they are out there and they can't get to me I'm good.

Well then again maybe I should let them in, they sound like they don't want to hurt me. I mean they only want to talk to me ri…

RING, RING,RING

What the hell? I look to the phone which is ringing as hard as it can. I click the answer button.

"Hello, Hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night,. Um I actually worked in that office before you." Oh a fellow night guard? I wonder what he has to say.

….

"Gotta conserve power. Alright good night." I sat there pondering what the guy on the phone said. Firstly his voice sounds familiar and secondly I think he's lying. I mean If the Freddy Fazbear characters saw me as an endoskeleton during the night then why did they call me a night guard and call me Nicholas instead of endoskeleton and only wanted to talk me instead of stuffing me into the suit. Or maybe they are the one's lying not the phone guy. Hmm what to do, what to do. Well as tempting as is to make friends with animatronics, the chance of a slow, brutal painful, death kind of outweighs that choice.

I mean come on what idiot would choose possible death to possibly get new friends you can only see during the night? Or day if you go there as a customer. Then again Bonnie called me by my name I told him earlier when he would see me as a human so maybe he still see me as a human and the rest of the crew too. Maybe may…..wait didn't the phone guy mention something about to not always keep the doors down to conserve po…

(The doors go up as everything around me goes dark)….wer... shit.

I quickly hid under my desk in the hopes I can hide from the animatronic characters till 6:00 am or whenever the power comes on. All I hear is some footsteps and that's about it. After what feels like hours I fall asleep when I think that no one is in the office with me. I awoke to the sound when of something moving the computer chair to get to the desk I hide under. Oh crap I'm dead I'm so de…

"Nicholas you there?" I recognize the voice as Freddy but I finally realized something else, the voice had a hint of someone from my past I thought to be long dead. "Joshua?" I ask. Freddy sighs. "Yeah but I don't go by the name anymore it's Freddy now , I would say come out from under the desk but it's almost opening time." "Considering how chaotic it is during the day it's best if you just come back to talk to us tomorrow night, well see you then." Jo... I mean Freddy begins to walk out of the office as the power comes back on.

I crawl out from under the desk and flashed through the cameras to see that everyone was returning to their original positions to wait to roam again when the customers came again. I began to make my way to the entrance doors when I found myself at the dining area surrounded by booths and arcade machines. I look to the stage before I walked out. On the stage were Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie smiling and waving at me. I smiled weakly and waved back to them. I then continued on my way out the pizzeria.

In the parking lot I saw my sedan waiting for me. As I walked to it I kept on thinking to myself.

"Well this complicates things."

End of part 2


	3. Part 3: Tuesday

Five Night's At Freddy's: Forever With My Friends

Part 3: Tuesday

I arrive at the apartment block at around 6:32 am. I make my way up the stairs to my apartment and I began ponder the events I just recently went through. So my friend's sprits are haunting the suits…but why? Maybe so they can bring enjoyment and happiness to the kids and adults forever? Well most of the group did like to make people happy when they were alive, so it would make somewhat logical sense. So Joshua was stuffed into the Freddy suit? I never really knew exactly what suits my friends were stuffed in...Well except for Pat and Lindsey. I should be able to figure it out tonight when I talk to them. That is if I want to.

Then again, I know they do not want to hurt me or else they would've tried something when the power went out. I mean they sounded outright glad to have me as a night guard. Also I'm a friend they probably never expected to see again. Why would they hurt me? Yeah but what about the doors, and that phone guy's message? I'll ask them tonight. For now I'll just relax. I open the door to my apartment, entered, closed the door, walked to the bed and went to sleep.

….

Hours after waking up I did nothing really of worth for the remainder of the day... I changed from guard's outfit to my usual casual clothes and then I ate a couple of meals here and there, played some games on the computer, the usual routine of my free time. I went back to sleep at 8:00 pm.

…..

I awoke at 10:45 pm. I changed into my guard's outfit and prepared my game plan. Tonight I'm going to sit down and talk to my friends who been dead for ten years. Wow I sound insane. Well time to go to work. I exit my apartment and went the usual path to the parking lot and my sedan. I entered the vehicle and started to make way towards the pizzeria. Before I knew it I was at the pizzeria about to enter the pizzeria.

I stood there for a minute pondering what to do. Come on Nick your great grandfather fought in World War 1 and your grandfather in World War 2, you can handle some haunted robotic suits! Just walk in there, everything is going to be alright. You only live once! Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. Just walk in, just walk in you coward! I'm going to regret this, I think to myself as I enter the pizzeria.

….

"Hello?" "Guys?" I asked this at a yelling tone as I walk through the dining area booths. Where are they? I walk to stage to see it empty …. except for a single post it note. It reads as "Come to your security booth." Do they think I'm an idiot? I know what they are doing. When I joined the group in 86 they would always play fake scavenger hunts with me with notes. What happened at the end? One of the group would jump out and scare the hell out of me. Well I got a surprise for them, the first thing that pops at me I'm throwing a knuckle sandwich at!

Now that I think about that would probably just break my knuckles. Sigh, might as well play their little game, those rogues. I mean it just one of them jumping out at me is not that bad. The worst that can happen is that I get a heart attack. What a way to die it would be huh? Death by jumpscare! I walk to the security booth with no one around except me. My friends are probably hiding until the scare is complete so they can jump out and say "GOTCHA!" Dicks. Even after death they still like to pull their little pranks, sigh, why I am going along with this? I guess to make them happy … I guess?

I get to the booth with nothing in it except for the desk, chair, and computer system hooked up to the cameras. On the computer lies another post it note. This one reads "Check pirates cove." I flip through the cameras until I get to pirate's cove. All there is to see is a mini pirate ship for the kids to play with Foxy on and a couple pirate aesthetic props. What's so special … wait, wait where's Fox….

"SCREEEEEE"

" Sweet Jesus Christmas!" I jump backwards from Foxy and right back into a solid wall. CLUNK! I hit the ground after my back meets the wall and I fall right on my face and lose conscious. My last thought was "Goddamn it Foxy goddamn it.

….

Uhhhh how long was I out? I take a glance at watch. It reads 4:00. I look to see I was in one of the booths at the front. They accidently knocked me out, but at least they common courtesy to drag my unconscious body to a booth without my permission. How nice of them. Oh well at least I didn't wake up in a suit. Time to find my friends… I guess. I make my way out of the booth. "Nicholas, you awake?" I look to see Chica staring at me. "Sit back in the booth Nick, I'll get the rest of the gang." I sit back down as she runs off to get the others. Well only one thing to do while I wait…. Ohhh a 100 bottles of vodka on the wall, 100 bottles of glee…

…..

We drink for fun, it's better than rum, 75 bott… "Hey Nick!" I look out of the booth to see Chica with Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie following her. Too late to back out now I guess. I scoot over to let Chica and Bonnie sit by me while Freddy and Foxy sits on the other side of the booth. "So what now?" I ask the group. "We talk" Freddy says. "Yeah but about what?" I ask Freddy. "Well I guess we can talk about how we be doing over the years." Chica says "I'll go first!" "I'm getting along with the customers and the staff over the past years." Freddy and Bonnie both mutter a me too. "What about you Foxy?" "Aye I be getting along with the lad, lassies, and crew members just fine after getting fixed up." I stand up to get out of the booth "Well good for you all, now how about we play some arcade games or someth..."

"Not so fast Nick" Bonnie gestures for me to sit down. "How you be doing over the years?" I sit down and sigh. "Well after the incident …" Everyone becomes silent at the mere mention of that event. "Well after that event I had to go therapy for a year or two. Then I went on with high school to become a mechanic with being a book writer on the side…..

…

"And after the graduation I managed to meet my goals I mentioned earlier." "So you became a mechanic?" Bonnie asks. "With being a book writer on the side?" Chica added. "Yep" I answer. "Wait so you're telling me you never made any close friends over the years?" Freddy asks "While I made a couple of friends other than you guys after the … event…, but no one ever stayed around long." "Well sorry to hear that" Freddy says to me. "Well at least I stay have my mom, at least for now." "Wait what do you mean by "at least for now."?" Bonnie asks.

"A couple of months ago she was diagnosed with cancer and was hospitalized shortly thereafter." "Aye matey ,tis tragic indeed while the lassie be alright?" "I don't know Foxy she looked alright the last time I saw her." "That was a month ago, I only have be talking to her over the phone." "Oh you poor thing!" Chica screams as she gives an all encompassing bear hug. "Ok...ay Chica … GAK…. crushing… my ribs… here." "Sorry" she lets go of me. I look at my watch, which reads 5:45 am. "Well it's almost opening time , see ya you guys later." "Wait your are coming back later right?" "Sure Chica sure" " And are we still friends?" "Of course Chica and not only you but Freddy , Foxy, and Bonnie ,even in your current robotic forms after all these years I'm still your friend." "Nothing will change th….

RING, RING, RING, RING

"I'll pick that up." Chica and Bonnie move out of the booth so I can make my way to the phone. I ran to the security booth and managed to catch the phone number so I can redial. "Hello?" "Mr. Fazbear did you call?" "Oh Nick how's the night shift going?" "Great sir great!" " Have you heard about the blizzard today?" Yeah I caught it on the radio, why?" "Well were closing the pizzeria today for the weather and I was wondering if you can stay all Wednesday day and night to make sure no breaks in." "There's an extra 50 bucks in it for you." "Sir keep the 50 bucks the chance to work overtime in this place of wonder for my current wage is good enough." "Wow you really are a nice guy aren't you?" "Well see you tomorrow morning sport I ordered a new suit and it is coming at 6:oo am and I want you to be there." "Sure there Mr. Fazbear see you then." I hung up the phone.

I look to see Chica staring at me from the east hallway. "Well Chica it looks likes I going to get some overtime."

End of part 3.


	4. Part 4: Wendsday

Five Nights At Freddy's: Forever With My Friends

Part 4: Wendsday

"So You're going to be staying for all today and night?" "Yeah I guess I am." I say. "Thats great , I'm going to tell the rest of the crew." "You do that." I yawn. "I'm going to get some sleep." "How long are you going to sleep Nick?" "I don't know Chica till 10:00 am." "Yeah that sounds good, wake me up at 10:00 am." "Okay Nick , will do." Chica walks off into the east hall. I put my head on the desk and start to sleep.

...

Uhhhh what time is it? I look at my watch, it reads 12:00 pm. Crap I was suppose to wake up at 10:00 am! Where was Chica during these two hours? I look at the camera system on the desk. Well it is my job to watch the pizzeria so that would also mean checking on the animatronics. They are still my friends, maybe not on the physical outside , but in the spiritual inside. While their physical inside is nothing but a endoskeleton and some wires.

Point being I would feel wrong spying on them, knowing my friends souls are in the suits to the point where they control the suits and their voiceboxes. Yeah it feels wrong but I don't need to watch them I can just flash through the cameras or just walk down the halls and talk to them to see how they are doing. I mean might as well since I have... (I look at my watch, it reads 12:10 pm) 17 hours and 50 minutes till I can return home. Well here goes nothing. I flash through the cameras. I found Freddy in the booths cleaning up any mess left behind. Bonnie was in the parts and services located behind the stage, he was tuning his guitar. Foxy was on his ship trying to lower his flag to no avail. The pulley on the pole must be on the fritz, I see later if I can help him with ...

...

Before I found Chica, something caught my eye. I flashed the cameras through the east hall and stopped on the bathrooms when i saw something unusual. Due to it being day all lights are on... except the girl's bathroom. Strange,Chica doesn't seem like the one who would try something mischievous. I mean who else can it be...Wait is that Freddy's paw sticking out of the doorway? Sure enough it was,but it was gold instead of brown. I look through my pockets and made sure i still had my mini flashlight.

Luckily , I did bring it with me. Good i won't have to go into the dark girl's bathroom blind. That's a relief. Now to see who this golden Freddy is. Wait didn't Freddy say something about someone named Goldie? Yeah on Monday he told Chica and Bonnie to get Foxy and someone named Goldie. So that means whoever is in the girls bathroom is part of the crew. Why didn't Goldie show him/herself earlier? Maybe Goldie is shy. I walk out of the security booth and into the east hall. As I make my way through i hear noises coming from the kitchen. I walk to the door and knock.

"Chica, that you in there?" " Yeah I making pizza, it's what I usually do when I'm bored." "You want some?" "No thanks Chica , I'm going to check something out , might get a slice later." "Okay Nick see you then." I walk to the girl's restroom. I take a deep breathe... and walk inside.

...

It was dark. Well duh Nick you knew the lights were out. What did you expect when you walked inside? I take out my flashlight and turned it on. I looked around the restroom for a bit until I realized the culprit is in of the stalls. Well time to check. I knock before entering the first stall. I opened it. Nothing. Moving on to the next. I knock , open the door... nothing. I look to see three more stalls. Well at least Goldie can't leave without me noticing. Unless whoever Goldie is rushes me when I open the stall with him/her. It could still be a guy, I mean hey maybe he just likes to hang out in the girl's re... (One of the stall doors opens slightly.)

...

Well time to check that out. What's the worse that can happen? I walk to to the last stall on the right. The one that opened creepily , the one I'm going to walk in. Yeah because that seems safe. Well time to face the music. I walk in the stall and shine my light to find Goldie waiting. Goldie looks like Freddy except smaller. About 3/4 the size of Freddy, if I am to guess. Other than the size difference , Goldie is also of course gold. Other than that it is a copy of Freddy. But it has a rather disturbing extra feature to it.

Goldie sits on top of the toilet with the lid closed. "Sits" is the wrong word. More like laying limp on it . His/her head tilted down like someone... dead. I begin to walk, about to break into a sprint out of that place , until i heard a voice. "Please don't go." The voice says this barely over a whisper. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Goldie walking out of the stall. As soon as Goldie knew I saw him/her he/she fell in place and went limp on the ground. I walk to Goldie and lower my head to hers/his head.

"Listen it's okay , I'm not going to hurt you." Goldie just stares back. "Alright if you not in the talkative mood, I'll guess I'll just go..." "Wait Nick I'm ... shy , don't you know that?" "So after all these years Lindsey ,you're still a social shut in?" "Well that's a nice way to greet your cousin Nick after all these years." "Sorry Lindsey, or do you perfer Goldie?" "It doesn't matter to me , the rest of the crew likes to be called by their animatronic names, their real names brings up bad memories." "Understandable." "Hey Lindsey?" "Yes Nick?" "Freddy is Joshua which I know is fact, he confirmed it for me, Shelia is Chica, Bonnie is Pat , and Foxy is Fred." "Am I correct ?" "Yes how did y.." "Even after these years I still remember your voices." "That's ... sweet, I guess." "I always hear your screams in my nightmares." "That's less sweet."

"Yeah don't worry, I'm having less nightmares, thanks to therapy." "Well that's good." "And what about you Lindsey?" "Well I'm doing fine , over the years i get to talk with a kid,parent , or a staff member at least one, once a week." "So you don't talk to the customers or staff that much?" "No I'm shy remember?" "What about the Freddy crew?" "Oh I'm talk to them now and then." "Sometimes I just use notes to answer or ask them questions , they write on the notes with their answers and I read them later." "So that's good, at least you have some social interaction."

"Well I'm going to check on the rest of the crew." "Anything else to ask?" "Yes how's aunt Bethany?" I sigh. "What happened?" "She was diagnosed with cancer months ago." "My god is she gonna okay?" "I don't know Li..." "You know what Lindsey?" "F$#K it." "I do know , but I kept it from the others to keep them from showing even more pity towards me." "Also I like to not tell the truth so I can lie to myself." Lindsey looks at me."How bad is it?" "She has till end of the month." "That's if she is lucky." " I been told, she will more than likely will die in the next week or so." "Holy crap, I'm sorry."

"What will you do when she's... gone?" "Well before I knew you guys have been animatronics for the past years , I was planning on going to Mcdonalds." "I was going to order my usual." "After that I would pull out the pistol my father gave to me before his death, and blow my fu#$king brains out." "Well thats ... dark , what are you going to do now , knowing you still have your friends?" "Well I'm going to work as a guard , having fun with you guys till I die or depression sets in and I go back to plan A." "Wait did you try to anything bad to yourself after the incident?" I stare at her. "Why would you ask that?" " Something like that would scar anyone." "I know it left scars on me and the crew." I sigh very deeply , I really don't want to talk about it... but she deserves to know.

"A year after the incident I tried to cut myself." "I thought that the physical pain would overcome the emotional pain." "It did for a bit...then i had to do it again and again, worse and worse, till one day mom found me on the floor my wrists lying in a small pool of blood, almost bled to death from that." "Haven't done it since." "Nick I'm sorry." "Lindsey I should be sorry for leaving you guys behind all these years." "Nick you couldn't possibly have known." "Yeah but I'm never gonna leave you guys ever again."

"Nick!?" "Nick , you there?! " "That's Chica, I gonna go ." I begin to walk out of the restroom. "Nick if you ever wanna talk, just come find me." " Okay Lindsey." I hug Lindsey's metallic body and walk out of the restroom to meet Chica.

"Hey Chica." "Nicholas what the hell were you doing in the girl's restroom?" "I was talking to Lindsey." "Wait you talked to Goldie?" "Yeah why?" "She rarely talks to us let alone the guard." "What did you and Goldie talk about?" "Oh we just caught up , nothing else." "Okay Nick." "You wanna go try some pizza?" "Shit yeah I do." "No cussing at Freddys." "Sorry Chica."

...

"I gotta admit Chica this is probably the best pizza, I have ever had the honor of tasting." "Thanks ,whenever i give some to the customers , they say they same thing." "But it means an infinite more coming from you." "Sheesh I'm just a regular guy , nothing more." "No your my friend." "The rest of the crew and I missed you greatly." "We thought you were gone forever." I look directly into her eyes. "What about the crew , they aren't they your friends too?" "I see the crew every day, I haven't seen you in years." "Okay what about the customers, the staff...

"Nick you were among my first friends." "That's something a little special about that don't you think?" "Yeah to tell the truth , I'm really glad to have you guys back again too." Chica looks at me with a smile. "Even if it is only for a week to a month?" I look at her quizzically. "Wait what do you mean by that?" " A good bit of the guards leaves on the first day ."Anyone who stays moves on in week to a month." "Since I'm staying that automatically means I'm gonna leave by the end of the month , that it ? "Well a select few stay, but get tired of only getting to only see us in the night , so they move to day shift." "Don't worry Chica, I'm not going or moving to the day shift." "I love you guys too much to do that."

"Thanks Nick." "That's a relief to hear." "Well time to check the others." "Wanna come with?" "No Nick I gonna stay and cook some pizzas for tomorrow, I'll catch you later." I stand up from the chair and make my past the freezer and stoves to the exit of the kitchen. I walk out into the east hall. I start to make my way towards the front when i heard "There you are Nick, I been looking all over for you!." " Hey ,wanna play some arcade games?" I look to see that Bonnie was the one talking to me.

I look at him and simply said four words. "Shit yeah I do."

HOURS LATER

...

"Oh Mickey , you're so fine , you're so fine , you blow mind , Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey, Hey, Hey , Hey Mickey!"

"GAME OVER"

"PURPLE BUNNY WINS! FLAWLESS DANCE MOVES!"

"Hey no fair my right arrow foot pad thing was jammed." "You're just a sore loser Nick." "Okay , okay I'm a sore loser, but how the hell did you out dance me Bonnie?" "You know with being a suit and all." "You get used to moving around as a suit and I had years of practice with the arcade machines." "To tell the truth, the crew and I would've went insane with boredom years ago , if those arcade machines have not been installed." "I bet." I look at my watch. It reads 10:00 pm. "Damn , have we been playing arcade games for nine hours?" "Seems like it Nick , unless your watch is off." "Why are you looking at my watch?" "Why do you ask , can't I know the time?" "Just ask the time instead of resorting to look over my shoulder."

"Sorry Nick." "It's okay Bonn... "Hey Nick" I look behind to see Freddy walking toward us. "Didn't you say something about being a mechanic?" " "Yeah , why?" "Foxy's flagpole is broken and I was wondering if you could take a look." "Sure thing Freddy."

...

"Is it fixed yet mate?" "Foxy you already asked that 10 seconds ago , and 10 seconds before that , and so fourth." "It's almost done , keep calm, and stop asking me "Is it fixed yet?". " "It's getting rather annoying." "Sorry mate , a pirate can't sail the seven seas without representing himself properly." "Yeah , yeah that shouldn't mean you need to pester the hell out of me." "There, fixed!" I lower the flag and then raised it again. "There you go , and this fix up job only took... (I look at my watch , it reads 1:oo am) "Three hours!?" "Well maybe if someone didn't take two pizza breaks during the fix up , that someone could've fixed it quicker." "Well sorry Foxy , I was hungry." "Hey you guys okay up there?" I look over the port side of the mini pirate ship to see Freddy on the ground. "Yeah , I managed to fix the flag pole." "Okay that's good." "What are you gonna to do now?" I climb down the ship to meet Freddy.

"I going to the security booth to take a nap." "Okay Nick see you later." I walk down the west hall towards the security booth. I walked in, sat in the computer chair , layed my head on the desk and went to sleep.

End of part 4.


	5. Part 5: Thursday

FNAF: Forever With My Friends

Part 5: Thursday

"Hey Nick buddy wake up, the new suit is in." I wake up groggily and looked to see Mr. Fazbear standing over me. "It's 6:00 am already?" "No it's 4:00 am, and the moving guys come early with the new animatronic." "They left it behind in a crate backstage , I'm about to pop it open with a crowbar." "The others gonna watch?" "No they rather just prepare for the pizzeria opening again after the bad weather yestraday." "They rather wait until later to see it." "Okay let's go see the new guy."

...

"I expected it to be ... taller." After removing the suit from the box we propped against the wall. It was 6 ft 2 in , 6 inches taller than me, it had limbs and a torso some what bigger than a humans but it's metal skin was not as thick as the other animatronics. "It has really thin skin when you compare it to the others." " That may be so Nick , but it's made of special metals that are ten times stronger than the other's." "Wow." It's face looked extremely human , to the point of being life like. It's legs and arms had holes instead of feet and hands sticking out. It's eyes were empty. The lower torso piece was disconnected. "Don't worry , this weekend a team of animatronic specialists will install the endoskeleton."

"Yeah it looks empty without one , wait I just noticed it has indication of features of a human." "So?" "So should it not have some clothes and hair?" "The hair is going to be installed this weekend , and the it was made to be able to wear human clothes." "This allows the owner to make the animatronic into whoever they want to be." "So what did you pick Mr. Fazbear?" "I made him into Nick the mechanic, named after the sole survivor of the incident of 87 ... which is you." "Thanks for that ,and for hiring me even if you knew my past."

"No problem." "How long did you know that?" "I knew when you called for the first time to apply for the job and you told me your name." "You could have at least tried a different name, instead of hoping I forgot the incident's sole survivor." "Hey you know what I bet you could fit inside the suit." "Bet you fifty bucks to do it." Uh I'll think about it." "If you ever wanna get the money, just put on the suit in the view of the cameras if i'm not here , just don't wait to do it till after the endoskeleton , or else you will have to take apart the whole suit to get in it."

"Wait so you check the footage on the cameras?" "Sometimes." "Do you check both the day and night footage?" "Yes I do , and frankly I think it's kinda cute the way you interact with your friends." "So you know my friends ..." "Are haunting the suits?" "Yes I do Nick." "So what now?" "Well you can make your way home, I'll cover the rest of the shift." "Thanks Mr ..."

RING, RING , RING, RING.

"Uh sir I think the phone in your office is ringing." Mr. Fazbear walks to his office. A couple seconds later Mr Fazbear yelled "Nick it's for you , it's from the Lady Joseph hospital!" Oh my god , that's where mom is! I run from the parts room to Mr. Fazbears office and answered the phone. "Hello this is Dr. Burns , is Nicholas Brown there?" "Yes, I'm here." "I'm sorry to inform you ,but your mother took a turn for the worst." "We almost lost here earlier , she's stable now , but you may want to visit soon and say your goodbyes." "Okay Dr. Burns be right there." I hung up the phone. "Mr Fazbear can you take my shift today?" "Sure thing Nick , is it bad?" "The doctor wants me to say my goodbyes to my mom , WHAT THE F#$K DO YOU THINK?!"

...

"I'm sorry , I'm ...just...I" "It's okay Nick I understand how it feels." "Go to her , tell her goodbye , let her die in peace." "Thank you Mr. Fazbear." I ran out of the pizzera and to my sedan. I really hope I can make it, I thought to myself as I start up my car and start to make way towards the hospital.

Hours later

...

"Mr. Brown?" I look up from the magazine to see the nurse. "You can see her now." "Do you remember where her room is? "605" "Correct Mr. Brown , do you need to be guided there?" "No." "Okay I'll leave you to it." I get up from the chair and walked out of the waiting room. I walk through the halls till I found 605. I take a deep breath and walked in. What I saw made my heart dropped. My mother lays in her bed. She is pale , deathly pale. I walk to her , and looked at her. "Mom?" "Nicholas I'm glad your here, how's the job going?" "It's doing good mom." "That's good son." ..."Nick I love you, do you know that?" "Mom I know that , I love you too." "I love you so much Nick," "Hey Nick?" "Yeah mom?" "Can you get me some water?" "Sure thing mom , be right back!"

...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Mom I got the water , you awake?" ..."Mom...?" I walk in with the water in my hands. I fall down on my knees as soon as I heard the heart monitor. The water falls to the ground. I just lay on my knees , my world falling apart. "Oh my god we're losing her again!" "Nurse Bloom come in here now!" Dr. Burns and Nurse Bloom ran past me to my mother. "Nick get out of here , we will take care of it!"

A Hour later...

I sit in a chair in the waiting room. I think to myself over and over , please let her live, please let her live , let her... "Nick?" I look up to see the Dr Burns walking towards me. "Is she alright, will she make it?" Dr. Burns just nods his head no and sighs. "I'm sorry Nicholas , we did all we could." I look down and sigh."Thanks doctor , I'm going home." "Nicholas are you going to be alright?" "No I won't but I will survive." I run out the hospital as fast as I can , to keep people from seeing me cry. As I entered my car , I began to lose my mind ,speaking gibberish ,sobbing , and thinking about what I just lost.

I start to make my way towards my apartment.

Hours later...

I sit on my bathroom floor. A empty bottle of whiskey in one hand, and in the other... a m1911 pistol that belonged to my father. I look at it. I know this is bad,I know this is selfish but I can't deal with the grief. I haven't felt this much pain such the incident of 87. I can't deal with it , alright!? I barely lived through the incident and I had my mom , but she's F#$KING DEAD NOW ALRIGHT! I CAN'T F#$KING DEAL WITH IT. I put the pistol under my chin. FFF#$#$#$#kKKKKKKK! I pull the trigger.

...

Click , click. The gun has no bullets. I throw it to the side. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I must've cryed for two hours. It hurt so much , and it keeps on hurting. I have no one to... I have my friends. I get up. I can realy on my friends to help me get through this , they are there for me. They were always there for me and I wasn't there for them. Well that changes now. No force on this earth is going to take them away from me or me away from them , I will not allow it to happen again. I look at my watch, it reads 1:00 am. I been griefing for hours now. Getting drunk didn't help me. I walk into the kitchen and threw away the whiskey bottle. I put on my uniform and walked to the door. Wait I told Mr. Fazbear to take my shift, and I haven't slept at all today. I went to my bed , layed down , and went to sleep. My last thought before I went to sleep was "I'll just tell them tomorrow."

End of part 5


	6. Part 6: Friday

FNAF: Forever With My Friends.

Part 6: Friday

I stand there looking at the vhs tape I have slaved over for the entire day. It looks like a regular vhs tape. The cover is just a piece of paper glued to it. In marker were the words "To My Friends." It has footage of me and my friends having fun before 87. Most of the footage was recorded by me. Hence why should anyone watch it , they would hear me, but not see me for most of the films. Splicing togther all the tapes from the past was a pain in the ass, but it gives me something to do with these tapes then letting them gather dust in my box of my treasured items.

Now they all are located in a single tape , anyone can view all the fun times I had with my friends. These tape and some other items shall be given to my friends and Mr. Fazbear. I let this be known with my will , the one I wrote earlier. What's with all these talk of death ,my death to be exact? Well my mother's death gave me new perspective on death. Death is completely unpredictable. I want my friends to have these memories in case of my untimely demise. Should that ever happen , which I hope it does not. I even recorded a special message that I spliced into the tape just for my friends. I want them to have closure with my death.

I didn't get that with theirs or moms. I look at my watch. It reads 11:00 pm. Better get going.

...

I arrive at the pizzera at 11:43 pm. I walk through the doors and into the booth area. "Nick that you?" I look to a booth to see Chica getting up from it. "Mr. Fazbear said you went to the hospital yesterday , is everything alright?" "My god is Mrs. Bethany okay?!" At the mere mention of yesterday I look to the ground. "Oh no is she...?!" "Yes she's gone." "I'm so sorry Nick." "It's okay I just want to move ..."Nick are you okay? "I heard that you went to the hospital!" I look to see Bonnie walking towards us. He's gonna want an answer. "Tell you in a bit , hey Chica can you get everyone together?" "Sure thing Nick." I sit in a booth and Bonnie sits by me.

Minutes Later.

"Is everyone here?" I look to see Bonnie and Foxy sitting by me and Freddy and Chica sits on the other side. "I guess so Nick." "Wait Freddy,what about Lin..." Footsteps are heard getting closer. We all look to see Lindsey walking towards us. She sits by Chica. "Now everyone is here." I say. "What's wrong mate?" Foxy asks. "It's my mom." "She's dead." Everyone grows silent. "That's all , now who wants to play some Dance , Dance Uprising!?" "Nick you can't lead up something like that with a question like that." Bonnie says this to me. I sigh. "Look I spent all of yesterday griefing. I want to move on. " "I even went as low as to try to ki..." "Try to do what Nick?" Lindsey asks. " I tried to drink my sorrows away." "Aye did the rum work?" "No Foxy it did not." "Nick I'm sorry, but you always have us." Freddy puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah you have us Nick!" Chica says. "Aye matey that you do." Foxy says. "We'll always be there for you Nick." Bonnie says. "We love you Nick." Lindsey says. "I love you all too , thank you all for your kind words." "It means a lot to me." "More than you can imagine" "Now I'm gonna call Mr. Fazbear to see how he is doing." "Okay Nick" everyone says in one way or another. Bonnie and Freddy scoots over to let me out. I walk to the security booth and called Mr. Fazbear. "Hello?" "Mr. Fazbear it's ,me Nick." "Nick my boy, how are you?" "My mother's dead , so I'm little depressed."

...

"Wow, I did not expect you to be so upfront." "Yeah sorry , I'm uprfront guy." "Hey Mr. Fazbear the bet is still on?" "Bet?" "What be...oh that one!" "Yeah it is still on." "Good cause I want something to do." "Alright, hey Nick I left some screws in there to attach the lower torso piece." "If you attach the lower torso piece while in the suit, there's a extra 50 bucks for you." "You're on Mr. Fazbear." "Wait how I'm gonna screw in the screws?" "Do you have a pocket knife?" "Yeah I do." "Then you can use that , just be careful." "Okay Mr. Fazbear." I hung up and make my way to the parts and services room. I open the door and walk to "Nick The Mechanic." Well time to get started.

Minutes later.

Well that was easy. I am now in a suit. So this is how feels to be in one of these ... holy crap the phone guy! Being in these suit reminds of the recorded message on the first night , I totally forget about that. I should ask my friends and/or Mr. Fazbear what's that all about ,later. Now where did I put the stuff in my pocket? Oh yeah the table! The reason I took out the items in my pocket is that with the suit on I will not be able to dig in my pockets, I also removed watch, for i cannot wear it inside the suit. On the table is my wallet ,my watch, pocket knife , and my mini flashlight. I grab the pocket knife. Now time to find the screws and the lower torso piece.

Before that I should check if the knife is dull , haven't used it in a while. I open the knife and look at it. It's very sharp , could cut myself if I'm not careful. Now the where is that lowe...OH SHIT! I take a couple steps , just to trip over the lower torso piece and land face first. Ow that hurt. I'm okay , not too h...

Ow, there's actually a lot of pain coming from my lower to... I look down to see a knife jutting out of my stomach. I fall on my side , the pain growing. Oh no , oh crap , oh I f#$ked up this time, I killed myself! Shit , shit , shit ,SHIT , SHIT. Calm down Nick maybe it's not that b... I feel something coming up my throat. I turned my head and coughed. I coughed up blood which splatters on the ground. Well internal bleeding is not good , not one bit. Well ... F#$k. Do I leave the knife in? Do I take it out? I grabbed the knife. A surge of pain goes through my entire body. F#$K! I let go of the knife. F#$k I think it's caught on an artery , removing the knife will cut it , killing me in less then 2 minutes. At least I think .F#$k, what to do, what to do , what to..."

"Nicholas , you in here , what did Mr. Fazbear say?" That's Chica "Chica he.." I cough up more blood. "Nicholas what the hell are you doing in the s...my god you been stabbed!" she runs to my side and reaches for the knife. "Don't trying to remove the knife, doing that can kill me." "What do I do then?" "Get the others." "Okay Nick , just hang on." She runs off. I lay on my side , thinking about how bad it can be. It's pretty bad. A minute passed by. At least I think it's a minute. The knife doen't block the gut wound from bleeding as a small pool of crismon forms on the ground. "Nick are you still alive?" I hear Freddy's voice."What the hell happened Nick?!" "I was doing a bet , Mr. Fazbear ...wanted to see if i fit ...suit...fell on knife." "Pull it out then!" Freddy reaches for it. "No don't do ...think it.. caught on artery ...moving knife...could cut it...kill me quick.." I barely spit out the words as the pain grows and grows."It's gonna kill you ,if left in anyway!"

I realized what Freddy said is right. I'm gonna die either way , no one with the knowledge to save me is in range. By the time someone like that arrives , I'll be dead. Today I die. "There is a box , tapes ... aparment block on elm street , room 505." Please watch the tapes." We need to focus on the situation at hand, and not some god damn tapes!" He picks me up. "No .. lay me down .. get the others , I...wanna say goodbye." "Don't talk like your gonna die!" Freddy drags me towards the stage outside the parts and services room. I see Chica , Bonnie , Foxy , even Lindsey on the stage.

"Bonnie help me carry Nick , Chica call 911 , Foxy and Goldie get something to stop the bleeding , GO!" Bonnie starts carrying by my other shoulder as the rest begin to go. "Stop ...hurting... put me down." "Freddy we're hurting him , we need to put him down!" "Okay Bonnie put him down gently." They lay me down on the ground. "Bonnie stay with him , I'm gonna check on the others." Freddy runs off. Bonnie goes to my side. "You are gonna make it Nick." "No Bonnie...gonna di..." I spit up more blood."Someone come quick he's spitting up blood!" Bonnie starts to get up ."Don't go ..." "Okay Nick I won't." He goes back to my side.

A minute passes.

"Bonnie I'm back with the others , how's Nick doing?" "Not good he's spitting up blood." Freddy looks to Chica "Did you call 911?" "No my fingers are too big to correctly type in the numbers." "God damn it!" "At least you have napkins Foxy and Goldie , we could use that to stop the bleeding." I tug at Bonnie's leg. He looks down. "Get others ... I want to tell them..." "Guys Nick has something to say to us all." They all gather around me. "I'm sorry...so sorry... I'm going to leave again...sorry ...so ..sorry ...I love you all." "Wait Nick what are you..." Freddy starts to ask me this as my arm shots towards the knife. With my remaining strength I grab it and pull out the knife.

The effect is instant. Must've cut the artery I think was there. A river of blood flows out of the wound. "My god Nick!" Chica was the first to me. She lifts me up as Lindsey trys to stop the bleeding. My heart which was beating fast a second ago begins to slow...Getting...hard to...think. The others ..gather around me.

...sorry...so sorry...sorry...they're crying my..name...sorry...I failed to...stay with you...I'm sorry...I love you all...so sorr..sorr..sor...

...

The last words I hear as I drift from this world to the next , is my name being screamed by my friends.

The end...of Forever With Friends.

Don't worry a squeal is on the way.


	7. Part 7: A Tape

FNAF : Forever with my friends.

Part 7 : A tape.

(Here's a bonus chapter to my first story ,because reasons , and also I wanted to include this scene in the story but never did , so think of this as the lost part or something like that.)

I sit in the backstage area. I'm just sitting , looking at the ceiling. I... I can't believe he's gone. After finally getting to see Nick , he's taken away from us. The universe must really hate us. I don't know why, we didn't do anything wrong. I'm mean...sigh. I don't what to know to think anymore. I get up and look to the table , my guitar laying on it. I pick it up and string it up a couple times.

I usually feel happy to play on my guitar , but now? It feels empty , just empty. Not just playing the guitar , but everything feels... empty. I haven't felt this bad since...since I woke up with the rest of the gang in our new bodies after the ... incident. I lay the guitar back on the table and make my onto the stage. I look into the booth area to see Freddy cleaning up any messes missed by the staff. I step down and start walking to ... well I don't know , but for damn sure anywhere but here at the scene of his death. As I walk to somewhere other than the stage , I hear the bleeps and bloops of the arcade machines. I look at them with hope. Maybe they can get my mind off our lost. I started to walk towards the machines when one special one caught my robotic eyes. It was the Dance Dance Uprising machine. It was displaying high scores for songs.

It was displaying the scores for the Mickey song. The top ones were PB and NIC. My heart suddenly sunk at viewing those scores and I quickly walked away. I walked for a minute till I found myself in the west hall. Here lies many happy memories of playing with the customers and the staff, making friends, racing Foxy to see who can get to the end of the hallway first. He would always win , of course, being the fastest of us all . I would always try my best because the appeal of beating the fastest pirate around was always enough to warrant an attempt, which I know will more than likely would result in failure. Those were happy times indeed. I walk until I get into the security booth. I sit in the computer chair by the desk. I look at door/light buttons on each side. The reason for their installation is simple.

One night a crook brook into the pizzeria. He waited by the door of the security booth for the night guard at the time. Since the blind spot for the cameras was right outside the door and proper light switches was not installed , the night guard was ambushed by him. The crook badly hurt the night guard and then went on with trying to rob the pizzeria. Unfortunately for the crook, he didn't know about us and how we are more than mere robotic children mascots. I smile when I remember the look on the face when we confronted him. The dude nearly pissed himself. We subdued him and called Mr. Fazbear who called the police. The crook was thrown into jail and the guard went to the hospital.

When the guard came back he switched jobs to one of the chiefs and the light switches and doors were installed to turn the security office into a panic room should the need arise. I look to the phone by the computer. I mess with it a bit until a message plays. "Hello , hello? If you're hearing this you're doing gr..." CLICK. I click the mute message button. The prank messages that was Frank's doing. Basically we would try to catch the "endoskeleton" as part of a game , Frank made up. When we caught the "endoskeleton" we dragged him/her towards the parts and services room for a bit, then whoever was the one holding the guard would let go and then precede to laugh in her/his face. Then the prank would be explained to the hapless night guard. The longest the game will last with us not being able to catch the night guard is seven days. Once Monday comes around and the same guard is there , we tell the talented him/her would get an a explanation of the game devised by the "Phone Guy" Frank's nick name.

I know one guy who lasted seven days of our game. We caught him on the Monday following. He begged for us to let his death to be quick. He nearly killed himself laughing when we told him of the game and how it all was a prank. His name was Mike something. I always forget his last name , I think it started with a S something. He moved to be part of the day shift security guard team. He become close friends with Frank and us. We don't always play the game with the new guards , only when were are bored. "Ah memories , that can make you happy , sad ,angry , and every other emotion in the book." I say to myself. I started flipping through the cameras. Foxy was sulking in his ship , Freddy was talking with Mr. Fazbear in the booth area. Didn't know Mr. Fazbear was paying a visit. Wonder how he's doing. I start to make my way down the east hall , towards the booth area. I hear a noise from the kitchen. "He always was a clumsy one." I hear Goldie talking to someone in the kitchen. "Yeah he was ..." I hear Chica say. I knock on the kitchen door.

"Guys it's Bonnie, just want to let you know Mr. Fazbear is here." "Thanks Bonnie." I hear Chica answer back. "Hey what were you gals talking about in there?" "Oh nothing Bonnie , girl talk that's all." "We'll be there in a minute." "Okay Chica see you both then" I make way down the hall towards the booth area. "He left all that in his will." "Yeah and in his will he made it very clear that you all need to watch the tape." "Okay I'll get the others while you set up the t..." "Bonnie have you been eavesdropping on us?" "No Freddy , I just walked into the booth area , I swear." "Alright take a seat somewhere while I get the others , Mr. Fazbear can you set up the tv and the vhs player?"

"Sure thing Freddy." Mr. Fazbear goes to work on the tv/vhs player while I sit down in a booth.

Minutes later

60 bottles of root beer on the wall , 60 bottles of... "Alright the gang's all here Mr. Fazbear." I look out of the booth to see Freddy walking towards Mr. Fazbear , Goldie, Chica, and Foxy following his heels. "Good timing too , I just finished setting up the tv/vhs player." "Everyone gather around and let's all watch Nick's tape." Everyone sits around the tv. I get up and sit down between Goldie and Chica."Alright let's see what was so important , that in his dying words , he would mention this damn tape." "Roll it Fazbear!" Freddy gestures for Mr. Fazbear to begin the tape. Mr. Fazbear puts the tape in and turns the tv to it's vhs player mode and sits on the ground by us. The tape begins.

(Quick note , if you want to become very sad imagine the next scene playing out while listening to "Charlie Murder's Faces That I Understand ".)

"Hey , new guy is it playing?" "Yeah I think so Joshua." "Alright point it to me." The camera shifts to a young adult with brown eyes and blond hair... it's Joshua before he became Freddy due to the incident. "Alright Nicholas Brown , do you promise to uphold the friendship of our group?" "Yes." "Okay you're in." "That it?" "Yeah , welcome to the group." "Alright I'll introduce you to the rest of the group later." "Uh Nick , you can turn off the camera now." "Uh sorry Joshua." The camera cuts out. It comes back and the scene is a baseball field. It's focusing on the batter. The batter swings and scores a home run. "OH MY GOD , FRED DID IT GUYS!" "GO FRED GO!" Nicholas can be heard screaming in the background. The batter who is Fred makes a full run across all four bases. "YEAAAAHHH GO FRED , YOU NUMBER ONE!.""EYE OF THE TIGER!"

The camera cuts out yet again and it changes to a booth. The camera goes around , showing give kids eating pizza. The camera focuses on a kid wearing a baseball cap. He's Fred , Foxy's human form before the incident. "Did you it get Nick?" "Yeah I got it." "Wait why do you have the camera on now?" "To save the moment?" "The moment of us eating pizza?" The camera swings to a kid about 13 eating pizza. He had blue eyes and brown hair and... he's me. "Yeah Pat , even moments like this will count if we ever get separated." "Wow that's cheesier than my pizza slice." "Screw you Pat." The camera cuts yet again. The scene changes to inside of a house.

In front lies a group of six. Each one is dressed in costumes. "Happy Halloween!" I recognize them as us , the Halloween before the incident. Shelia is dressed up as a chief, I'm dressed as a disco dancer, Fred is dressed as a pirate, Joshua is dressed as Elvis Presley, Lindsey is dressed as a detective, and Nick is dressed as a mechanic. "Alright that was great , now let's watch Friday The 13th part 2!" "Hell yeah Joshua!" "Hold on let me turn off the camera." Nicholas walks up to the camera. The camera cuts off again. It changes to a scene of a booth yet again.

Only Fred and Shelia can be seen sitting in the booth. "So how you guys enjoying Joshua's party?" Nick says behind the camera. Fred looks at the camera. "It's free food , how I can not be happy for that?" "What about the chance to play arcade games?" "Yeah that's good too." "The only downside to this place is the new Freddy crew." "Why?" "I don't know , I guess I just like the original crew better." "Especially Foxy , he was the coolest." "I don't know Fred , I always was more of a Chica fan , more than anything." "Hey guys , Lindsey and Pat has been gone for 5 minutes now." "I'm sure they're fine Nick , don't worry so much." "Plus how much trouble can they get in a pizzeria?" "I'm guess you're right Fred." "Well I'm going to turn off the camera and catch a wink of sleep." "Don't let me sleep through the whole party, okay?" "Sure thing Nick." The camera cuts out again.

The scene changes to a tombstone. It reads Shelia Brooks 1974-1987. Crying can be heard in the back ground. The camera is lowered as we see a hand drop a batch of roses on the grave. The camera moves to show four other graves , each with flowers of some type. "I miss you all so much." "It's been so hard." "I just want to see you all again." I can hear sniffs around me as the tape goes on. "I would give anything just to have another five minutes with you guys." "I...miss you all so , so,so much." The camera cuts out. The scene changes to an apartment with a grown up Nicholas in front of the camera.

"Hey guys , if you're seeing this I'm dead... yeah.." "I'm sorry if I caused my own death due to a stupid mistake." "I just want to say..." "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Chica gets up and runs away to the parts and services room, backstage. "It's okay I'll go get her." I run after her. I get to the parts and services room. I approach the door and knock. "Hey Chica , you alright?" "No , I'm not even remotely alright, Bonnie." "I'll survive." "Do you want me to come in?" "No , I'll be out in a sec..." "Bonnie come in here now!" I run in , and I see Chica pointing madly at the suit Nick died in. "He twitched, I swore he did." "Chica , it's just your imagination , now come on let's go." I lead her out of the parts and services room and back to the others.

(Switching to 3rd POV.)

We get closer to the suit as Bonnie and Chica leave. It twitches again. A voice can be heard. It speaks in something barely above a whisper. "Chii...Chiiii...Chiiiccaa?" The voice suddenly stops and silence envelops the room once again.

Continued in FNAF: Rebirth


End file.
